


Hawk In Love

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [54]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a SHIELD agent and Clint falling in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawk In Love

 

You had been a Shield agent for the last six years and you had brought Clint in from the military when he was leaving. Director Fury wanted him with the team and by god you got him to join the team. After all how often were you to meet someone who was trained to be a well renowned marksman and trained in hand to hand combat like he was? Or any other Shield agent was.

 

You walked down the hall to where Doctor Selvig was busy working on the latest item that Shield has thanks to Howard Stark, the well renowned father of Tony Stark. “Doctor Selvig. Director Fury wants to know how the work with the tesseract is going?” You asked looking at him.

 

“It is going good.” Selvig said tinkering with another device.

 

You nodded your head.

 

Clint watched from the rafters watching you interact with Doctor Selvig. He felt his heart rate pick up. How could he fall for someone who was an agent just like him? He had to admit that he was thankful that you had brought him into Shield. You were everything that he liked. You were smart, beautiful, and tactical. You were everything that he wanted in a partner. Hell you’ve done a few cases together. All undercover work. You two were one of the best until he had brought Natasha into Shield. Then you had been moved.

 

“Where’s Agent Barton?” You asked in a tone that sent shivers down his spine every time. He loved it when you used that tone. Authoritative. That was one of the things that he also loved about you. You could command him and he would bend at your every whim if you wished it and he would allow it.

 

“The Hawk.”

 

You groaned. “Never mind I should’ve never asked. He’s up in his nest again.”

 

“That is correct.”

 

You rubbed your forehead. This was always the thing with Barton. You hated it, but loved it about him. But it was ridiculous that he always climbed up there to hide as always to get a better look from a distance. “Agent Barton.”

 

He came down from the rafters.

 

You looked at him. “Director Fury told you to be watching him.” You said in a cool clipped tone.

 

“Yes, mam. But you know that I get a better look on things when I am further away.”

 

“Status report?” You questioned crossing your arms looking into his steel grey blue eyes.

 

“Everything is good on the front.”

 

“Good.” You said with a smile. “That is the way that Director Fury wanted it. Keep a close eye on it. We already know that people won’t be none to pleased to find out of us working on this.”

 

“Right.”

 

You nodded your head. “I will see you around Agent Barton.”

 

“Right Agent L/N.”  
  


You smiled and began to walk away. You swayed your hips in the tight uniform that all the women wore.

 

Clint swallowed the lump in his throat. God you looked gorgeous walking away like that. He wanted to tell you that he liked you, but knew that it was against the rules of saying that. It was only wise to not tell you. So here he was suffering in silence watching the woman that he cared for walking away from him in the tight uniform that was commissioned for her. God he just couldn’t wait for her.

 

 


End file.
